Together
by Lightwood456
Summary: This a Teacher and student smut. Tris has the teacher and four as her hot student
1. Teacher

**Hope you enjoy the story and comment what you want next for lemons.I wanted to write from a guys POV cause it is different from others but it was hard i had to get help, writing a smut in dudes POV is hard.**

Four POV

I hear a really loud noise, which is my alarm clock.. UGH.. I turn it off. Oh it's 6:09 am. School starts at 8:30am but i have to go early since i am failing a class which i can not do. I hop in the shower and brush my teeth and do all that boring stuff .

 _At school_

My teacher Mrs. Prior, she is really a nice lady and sexy as fuck. She is five years older than me, I am 18 and she is 23.I can never focus in her class she is so sexy, I just want to fuck her, I know I shouldn't be thinking about my teacher like that but I am a hormonal teenage boy what do you expect.

I enter her classroom and I close the door. " I am here."I say polity. "Oh yes number boy come and sit down, You're failing biology."I nod and chuckle at her calling me number boy. She by accident knocks down her pen, she goes to retrieve and I see her , her breasts are gorgeous, they're so big. I think I just got I did. "Sorry about that"She says. "Anyways,the unit you having trouble with is reproduction. Why is that?" She says.

'I dont know maybe cause your fucking sexy, I get distracted by your body and I just want to take you right here right now.'I say in my head.

"No ma'am I don't understand, maybe if i were given a visual, to..help"I say, Fuck, I am basically asking my teacher to have sex with me, what is wrong with you looks at me shocked.

"A visual. um.."She says to herself like she is actually considering it.

She gets up from her desk,walks over to me.

"I am not going to show you a visual but you will show me how reproduction happens."She says and smirks. I have my mouth open, I am shocked.

"Wait..I...I can touch you..you"I say still shocked.

"Only if you want to or you can write a report number boy."She says, while I keep getting hard. "This is a one time thing"She says.

I kiss her hard and lick her lips asking for an entrance which she grants. I pick her up by grabbing her ass. I make my way to her desk, I throw everything on the floor, my lips never leave hers. "What ti...tim..time is...it.?" She says breathlessly. I check the clock and tell her it is 6:35.''Good we have a lot of time number boy before any teacher comes."she says. "Arent you eager ?" I say smirking. "Just excited to help my students out and call me Tris."she says.

"Sexy name for a fucking sexy woman."I say as I start kissing her neck.I reach her collarbone and see three ravens and kiss each one. I quickly unbutton her blouse and take off her red and black lace bra. I start to attack her big boobs. I take her right boob and press my lips to her nipples. I hear her moan. It turns me on.I see her left breasts is hard and I suck on her left boob using my tongue. "Oh...mm..fuc..fuck"I hear Tris moan. Music to my ears.

I kiss her stomach, belly, once I make it to her skirt, I quickly take it off with her matching underwear and sniff it, smells fucking good.. "You see , for reproduction to happen both parties must agree to having a some fun."I whisper in her ear. "Reproduction can not happen without this wet, sexy pussy."I say to her.I touch her pussy I see she is really wet. "Oh , I see you very wet for me."I say while laughing a little. "Oh shut up number boy, I don't have all day"She says. I go to her pussy and quickly interest three fingers without asking. "Oh.. Jeez."She while trying to get her breathing under control. I go in and out fast. "I add… oh god.. faster...more"She tries to make a sentence I add fourth finger. "Also not everyones Pussy can fit this many."Quickly Tris comes undone."I lick her cum off my fingers."You taste good Tris." I say smirking. "Its good to know."She says smirking.

I take off all my clothes, I see her staring at my whole body. "Like what you see?"I say smirking. I still can't believe I am fucking my hot teacher on her desk. "No but I see a tool for reproduction."She gets up and pushes me down on the desk and she is on her knees. She rubs her hands on my chest and then grabs a my dick. "I see your hard.. for me.. I've actually notice you getting hard in class." She strokes my cock while licking the shaft while making eye contact with me. With her mouth a couple of inches away from my cock, she spits onto my did a girl to that to me. She Strokes her spit up and down the shaft and makes her way down to the base of my cock, and pushes my cock back onto my stomach She sucks on my balls.

Then she makes her way to the top of my cock and puts in her mouth she bobs up and down. "Fuck..Tris..Oh "I say while gripping her hair. "This feel so good, Jeez"I say, man she is good. She keeps sucking my dick until I finally cum. She licks her lips,"Well that was tasty." I smirk and kiss her, she kisses back, I pull her on my lap while we keep making out passionately. I pull back "You see now I just need to put my dick in your pussy and fuck you brains out and let my sperm meet your eggs and ta-da!" "Correct, now fuck me, hard"She says while biting her lip, thats all that takes me to put my dick in her pussy. I thrust into her hard. I keep thrusting in and out, I slam into her a few times and she would rub her pussy with her hand. "mmm, Your fucking….good.. at this...Harder..mmm...oh yeah..oh yeah"She moaned. I feel her close and a minute later she cums. "OH FOUR"She says my name loud. It take me two minutes later to cum and I call her name.

I get off her. "Well , now you're noting failing biology."I smirk. We both start putting our clothes on."Four where are my panties?"she asks.I take them out of my back pocket and show them"Oh Tris, I am keeping them as a souvenir."I tell, she just nods and puts her skirt back on."Now I wont be able to look at the desk without picturing what we did."I say in her ear. "Well…"She never got to finish her sentence because the bell rang, wow we fucked for a long time. She starts teaching the class and makes us do work while she hands out our last assignment. When she gets to me she gives me a note. I read it once she gets to her desk.

 _Another round at my house tonight ;)-Tris_

I look up and see her looking at me and I nod and smile. Aren't I lucky.

 **Review, FAV, FOLLOW! My other Fourtris story is called BOSS..**


	2. Teacher Part two

**I dont own anything! Enjoy!**

Tris POV

"Class I am letting you out 10 minutes early today, won't happen again and no homework and Four I need you stay back. "I tell the class. Everyone leaves really fast.

I see Four coming towards me. "Lock the door. " I tell him he does that and covers the window. "Mrs. Prior what did you need me for? Four asks while smirking.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could drive me to my house I didn't bring my car today" I whisper in his ear, I hear him groan, I smirk. "Y..yeah of course I can babe just meet me 10 minutes before school ends. " four says. I nod.

I go and kiss him hard, I slam his body on the whiteboard. I lick his lips asking for an entrance which he gives me and we both fight for dominance which he wins. I hear the bell ring, I pull away. We're both panting. "Best kiss ever" he says. I smile. " see you later. I push him out.

 _In four' car_

I open his car door it's a truck, it's black and his windows are tinted really black which is great. I quickly close the door and kiss him. "Hey Four" I say to him. "Hey babe. Address?"he asks. "69 dauntless street " I say really seductively. As I say that I unbuttoned one of the buttons on my shirt.

He groans and I see his bulge. "When we get to your house I will show you a 69. " he says. I nod. He turns the engine on and leaves the parking lot. I go sit in the middle sit so I can be closer to him. I slide my hands down to his pants I unzip them. "Oh"he groans. I see there's enough space for me to give him a blow job. His dick springs out. I spit on my hands and wipe them on his dick. "Oh fu..ck what..are yo..you..doing? He try's to say while I suck on his dick. "Just giving my student a blowjob" I say and smirk. I keep going until he finally cums. I swallow it all and wipe my mouth and lick the rest. "You taste amazing " I tell him. He groans. "I don't know how we made it safely but that was amazing. Lets go" he gets out fast, I realize I never zipped his pants back on we'll. I run and open the door.

"Bed?" I ask him. He nods we run. Once we reach my room he pushes me on the bed and takes off everything. We're both naked. He starts kissing my neck leaving love bites on me the he goes towards my breast but I stop him and push his chest down. I get up on my knees, I was going to tease him. I grab my big boobs and press them together and then let go and then together. I see him trying to jerk himself off so I sit on his dick. "No you can't touch yourself , you're going to watch " I tell him. He nods.

I start by making love bites on Four, payback! I bite his neck and I hear him moan which makes me more wet. "I can feel your wetness" four says, I start grinding on him for a bit. I'm getting so horny. Then I make four look at me and bring my hand to my pussy and start to rub it. "Baby that's so hot, please can I touch you?" He whimpers. "No"I say sternly. "You going to watch me. " I tell him. I bring my middle finger and insert it in my pussy. "Oh yeah"I start to shout. "Babe I need you" four says. I insert another finger and go faster. "Oh fuck... Mm"I moan loud. I feel myself getting close, I go more faster and I cum"oh yeah!" I say loud. I pull my fingers out with my cum and put it four's mouth, he starts sucking "mmm"I hear him moan while he keeps sucking.

I pull my fingers out of his mouth and put my vagina in his face and then go down to his dick. "It's sexy how your in control. "Four says I just smirk and start sucking his dick again for the third time in one day but his dick is so tasty. "Oh tris" he moans into my vagina. He swirls his tongue and I feel his tongue going deep "oh Four don't stop keep going. Oh yeah!" I moan really loud. He spreads my ass cheeks so he can lick my butthole. He licks it, he spits in it, which starts to get me more wet.

"Oh fuck. Four oh..mm" I moan. " you like that don't you?"four says and I nod. "Aren't you a slutty teacher!"four says. It sounds so good, makes me suck his dick more faster. He puts a finger In my butthole and it hurts. "Ow.. I..t"I'm barely able to get the words out since four lifts himself up and shove his dick to the back of my throat. I keeping sucking while he just goes back to sucking my pussy instead. We both cum minutes later. "You taste so good" we both say at the time we laugh. "Go in my closet Four get the red box. " I tell him and wink. He goes and brings the box and opens it.

"What is this all for!?" He asks. "It's toys that are for pleasure, you can use whatever you want" I tell him he nods and gets out fluffy pink cuffs out, he cuffs my hands together to the bed. He puts on a blindfold. "Is this a wireless double trouble ring?!" Four asks amazed. "Yeah how do you know?" I ask. I wish I could see his face. "I've heard of it from a few people. "He says. "I've never used it with anyone. " I tell him, I'm so excited to use it especially with him. "Add a lot of lube baby" I tell him. He doesn't ask any questions so I'm guessing he knows what to do. Next thing I know I feel something vibrate in my hot spot. I hear four grunt. "Mmmmm... This...fee...feels... So" I try to say. "Good" four finishes for me. I wish I wasn't handcuffed so I could move. Soon I cum but I realize four didn't cum " aren't you going to cum?" I ask him. "I want to cum inside of you. " he says. He take the cuff of me and the blindfold. He grabs me and carries me to the kitchen and puts me on the counter. "Why?"I ask. "I want to fuck you everywhere. " he tells me, "then fuck me" I tell him.

He doesn't wait and he slams his dick into me. His thrust are rough and I move my hips so I can meet his thrusts too, it feels so good having him in me I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Soon he cums and I cum a minute later we both scream each other's name.

Later that night they both did it in the shower, bathroom floor, couch, on the toilet and the car.

 **For me to update give me ideas of what you want read! I can do to other** **characters** **too!**


	3. Teacher?

Hey guys!

So I got a lot of requests saying they want me to continue with the teacher smut.

What do you think should I?

I think it's a good idea but I want to know what my readers want please let me know 6 reviews giving me an answer than I will update teacher part 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

At school

 **Four's POV**

It's a Saturday and you're probably wondering why I am at school well I am here because Tris(miss. prior) forgot her paperwork at school. Since we went to her house in my car I had to drive her.

Today she is wearing a black crop top that shows off her perfect belly and the shirt makes her boobs look big,then she is wearing really short shorts where you can see her ass hang out. Teachers aren't supposed to wear those kinds of things but it's her weekend so it doesn't matter.

We don't make love we fuck. Tris doesn't believe in making love, she thinks you should have fun with your partner as longs as your both happy. I agree with her but sometimes I do feel like my dick is just a toy for her.

"Found it!" Tris exclaims. She puts her papers in her briefcase.

"I'm horny four, lets fuck. " she says while jumping on me and grinding into me. I groan.

"Why don't we fuck somewhere else today. Like the principle office?" She says while putting a finger in her mouth. Fuck that's turns me on. I quickly lift her and throw her on my shoulder. And start walking to the principal office. I slap her big round ass while walking.

"Hit me daddy, I've been a bad girl. " she is kinky as fuck. I slap her ass hard.

"Ow" she exclaims I hit her harder and harder on the ass, I ignore her cries to stop while I keep going. She asked for it. We make it to the principal's office and I take the key out of Tris' pocket and unlock the door.

I place Tris on the floor gently. The office is neat with books behind the dark brown wooden desk and a black spinning chair. There is one green love seat sofa. Awards and pictures on the wall. Filing cabinets near the door.

When I turn around I see Tris with red lace bra and panties on. She lays on the principal's desk with her back against it and she rises up while she moves her hands down her body. When she gets to her clit he spreads her legs wide open. And starts rubbing herself. I groan this is turning me on. I go closer to her. She gets up, stands on her knees still on the desk.

She grabs my shirt and starts kissing me, it's hard, full of lust. I grab her boobs, I can feel her hard nipples in my hands. I squeeze them. I start kissing her neck, making sure I leave a few hickies. I unclasp her bra and start sucking on her left boob. I swirl my tongue on her nipple. I bite down her nipple.

"Oh fuck" she says. I smirk.

I feel her other boob needing attention so I start doing the same to it. I trail kisses down her body when I get to her red lacy panties, I take them off of her quickly and stuff them in mouth.

"I'm in control babe" I feel her wetness in my head. Damn she is so wet.

"Are you wet for baby?" I ask her, I know she likes when we say stuff like this and when we role play, still not comfortable with it. She takes the panties out of her mouth and throws it away.

"Yes daddy fuck my clit, for me daddy. " she shouts.

I throw her legs over my shoulder and attack her pussy. I use my tongue to lick in circles. She starts arching her back in pleasure.

"Oh,oh,oh yeah, oh "she moans.

I suck on her clit, she loves it when I do that. I rub my nose against her pussy. I know she is close to releasing.

"Fuck I'm going to.." She shouts and she cums in my mouth. I swallow all of her juices. I go to her and kiss her on the lips, so she can get a taste of herself.

"You taste amazing Tris" I let her know.

"Let's fuck on the chair. Sit four " she pushes me on the chair.

She comes and sinks slowly into my dick. She starts moving up and down on my dick. Tris is facing me.

"Oh fuck... So good" I moan. That encourages her to go faster.

"Your dick is amazing! It's big and fat! Like the way I like it. Four! Oh yeah!" She screams. While rubbing herself. I love when she touches herself. Hot as fuck.

Soon we both cum in each other. Tris gets up and starts dressing and I do the same.

"When are you going home four?"

"Tomorrow night, my dad is gone for the weekend "

"Do you have to go?" She bites her bottom lip.

Fuck she knows that turns me on. I feel my pants get tighter. I push her against the wall and lift her roughly while I hold her by her big ass.

I rip her panties, oh well! Before asking her if I can fuck her, I stick my dick inside of her.

"Oh. You. Ripped. My . Panties." She groans. I thrust in and out of her pussy.

"Faster! Fuck my goddamn brain out!"

I nod and thrust deep inside and go rough with her.

"That's it!" I know I hit her g-spot. While I keep thrusting, I kiss her neck and leave love bites on her. Tris cums before I cum which is Two minutes later.

"Yes I have to go home on Sunday night Tris"

"Fine, when we get home you're fucking me until I can't walk and were going to work on dirty talking four. "

"Yes ma'am. " I salute her.

We both dress quickly and leave. Wow I can't believe I just fucked the hottest teacher in the school on the principal's desk and chair, awesome!

 **Should I make this into a story or just one shots of there sex life?**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Not edited, sorry. But enjoy!**_

 **Tris POV**

I am getting for school, I'm wearing a black dress with black pump heels. And no undies for Four. I put on some cherry red lipstick. Once I'm finishes getting dressed I text four.

 _Hey babe, come to school early, I can tutor you again ;)_

 _~Tris_

I grab my briefcase and go into my car. I get a text from Four saying

 _"Can't my dad is making me have breakfast with him_

 _~four_

Fuck, I was really looking for a great fucking from him I'm so horny. I can feel myself getting aroused.

I get a great idea, I will make him come to me. I open my legs wide so I can take the picture of my pussy with a caption

 _It's wet for you baby_

 _-Tris_

Minute later he calls me.

"Hey four" I say.

"Hi, I still can't come. By the way thanks for getting me" I can sense the sarcasm.

" we'll it's not my fault I want to have your big juicy cock in my pretty pink pussy and I want you to make me so sore that I won't be able to work"

"Fuck," I hear him grunt.

"Call my house phone and say I have to come to class early today. I'm coming to fuck you. " he hangs up.

I always get my way. He texts me his home phone and I call. A middle aged man answers.

"Hello" he says.

"Hi, this is I teach your son Four and he is supposed to come to school early to finish a late assignment he doesn't understand. Please let him know to be at school in 10 minutes "

"Okay" he sounds angry.

"Thank you sir, have a great day" I say cheerily.

He hangs up in me. Rude. Whatever I get to fuck his son. Oh yes! I speed away to school.

 _~ten minutes~_

I am at school, in my classroom waiting for four.

Someone opens my classroom door and its four. Thank god!

"Your late"

"I know but I'm here now" I nod. He locks the door. Makes his way over to where I'm sitting in my chair. I stand up and meet him half way.

"The dress is so short on you" he murmurs in my ear. Then he brings his hand down to my pussy and feels my wetness. I moan when I feel his touch, his touch is like electrical.

"Your very wet for me , I'm going punish you so hard then I'm going to fuck you like a slut you are" he's gotten better at dirty talking but still needs work on it.

He turns me around and pushes me to my desk. He roughly pushes my dress up to my hip.

"Look at that pretty white ass" slaps my ass. I moan. "Soon it will be red " and slaps my ass again. I'm getter more wetter each second. He grabs a ruler from my desk. He slaps me but more painful this time since he used a ruler.

"Ow" I cry out. "You want me to stop" he grips my chin really roughly so I am looking at him behind me.

"Yes please " he lets me go. I feel his hand go my butt cheeks, when he touches them it stings. I feel him lift me to the desk and opens my legs wide. He starts to lick my pussy. Swirling his tongue deep inside.

" keep going...fuck" he has to hold my waist to keep me still.

"You like it when I eat your pussy, don't you, princess" four says. I moan in response.

I cum all over his face. I take my dress off but leave my pumps on and walk over to we're four seat is in class. He follows me, I push him in the chair. I sink down to my knees and put my hands to his pants, he groans in response. I smirk.

I unzip his pants and bring his and pants and boxers to his ankles. His cock pops out.

"I'm so horny today, for my favourite student's cock. " I pump his dick with my hands.

"Sh...show me I'm your favourite " he groans. I take most of his length inside of me. I moan, I love his cock. I massage his balls.

"Oh fuck" he grunts. I take his length out of my mouth and spit on his cock. And start sucking on his cock. I deep throat his dick and making a guh guh sound. I lightly scrap his cock with my teeth and take out of my mouth and start kissing the dick. I wrap my hands around his cock and suck while moving up and down while twisting my hands in opposite directions.

"Oh fuck.. I'm going to-" he cums in my mouth. Declious. I swallow all of it.

"Miss. Prior I'm thinking of taking you from the back, is that okay?"

"Yep" I'm not worried about pain since four's dick is lubed enough with my spit. I feel his cock go into me really slowly. They is no but pleasure that I only get from the sextist person ever four.

"So tight" he groans, he holds my waist as he pounds in and out fast.

"Fuck yes, this is fucking amazing" shout. I turn my head around so I'm facing his head and we kiss. He bites my lips and starts kissing my neck.

"Mmm. " I feel my self going to cum soon.

He screams my name and cums but keeps pounding into me since I haven't cumed yet. Then I do and scream his name.

A few minutes later we both have out breathing under control "since we have an assembly first period I was thinking we could continue this. " I say hoping he agrees.

I put my dress back on, he puts his pants back on.

"Yeah but first I have to meet zeke in the parking lot. Okay?"

"Yep. He kisses me quickly and leaves.

I miss his presences already. I feel empty without him. _Is this love? 'No I don't fall in love especially with my student!' I shout at myself._

The bell rings telling the students to get to class but today we have an assembly first than class, classes are shorten. I make my way to the door when Mr. Matthews (it's Eric) stops me. There is no one in the hallway.

"Can I help you with something Eric?"

"Yes, we can have a little fun. You and I" he winks. Before I answer he starts kissing me. Maybe if I fuck him, that will prove my brain I'm not in love with Four. But it's wrong, I can't it's still cheating on him. Right? I kiss him back but than I start getting a bad feeling, it's wrong what I'm doing so I try to push Eric off me but he won't budge.

I hear someone clear there throat.

Four.

Crap.

 **What do you think so far about this book? Is it good or bad?**

 **Follow,Favourite and Review!**

 **Review goal:38**

 **-Lightwood456**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

 **Tris POV**

Eric backs up, away from me. Before he can say another thing I step in

"What are you doing here Four, you should be in the gym!" I yell at him.

"Does it look like I care ?"

"My classroom now " I point to my classroom he marches into the classroom. I have to get rid of Eric so I can talk to Four.

"Eric, Max was looking for you he told me to tell you to meet him in the gym. " he nods and goes thank god.

I step into the classroom and I see four's back towards me. I close the door and lock it.

I go to four and touch his shoulder lightly, no reaction that's good. He might not be mad at me. Not that I'm at fault.

"What yo-" I'm cut off by Four.

"I saw you kissing back but then you started to push him away. Why? Why would you kiss him back in the first place?" His voice rises. I don't know what to say.

"Did you ever think once about me?" He says quietly.

"I did" I reply really fast. I didn't want to hurt him. I can see the sadness in his deep blue eyes.

"Then why would kiss him back. You cheated on me!" he shouts

"We're not dating! So you can't tell me what to do, I can kiss whoever I want and I can fuck whoever I want!" I shout back at him thank god these walls are soundproof.

Four is getting me really angry, he can't boss me around.

"You and I can never be in a relationship. I'm and teacher and your just a student. "I quietly tell him. I start walking to the door.

"Yep just a stupid student got it" he says mumbles to himself.

"Where are you going" four asks curiously.

"Going to fuck , since he a mature man and knows how to fuck" I open the door and leave.

It hurts knowing I hurt him. It feels like my heart just broke into pieces. As I was walking I bump into someone.

"Sorry" we both say at the time I look up see its Eric.

I smash my lips onto his, his lips, they aren't soft as four's is. The kiss isn't passionate, it's more fuck me now. Which is the mood I am. I start to unbutton his shirt.

"Easy there tiger, we can't do it in the hallway. Come with me" Eric says. I follow him and we are in his classroom. His classroom is plain, desk, chairs and books that's about it. He backs me up to the whiteboard.

He puts his hand under my dress.

"I see someone is wet for me, is my princess wet for me?" Four calls me princess I'm his princess. _'Shut up brain' Tris fucks not love, you don't win a game like that. 'Your going to enjoy fucking Eric'_ I tell my brain. I'm not in love with four. That's just messed up if I did, which I'm not.

"I'm only wet for you, fuck me" okay that was a lie I was wet for Four. _Oh god help! Stop thinking of four!_

"I knew you had a crush on me Tris" he kiss my earlobe. Eww gross, I never had a Crush on Eric.

"Undress for me babe" I do as I'm told, I take off my dress and bra. I take his white shirt with black pants off. Leaving him in just boxers. I see his erection. His body is covered in tattoos. He lifts me body up so my legs are wrapped around his waist.

He rubs his fingers around my pussy. "Baby your going to enjoy having sex with me that your going to come begging for some more" with that he inserts a finger in my pussy.

He adds a second finger in and starts going fast. I hold back a moan.

"Baby, moan for me. Loud" I moan.

He hits my g-spot. "Oh yeah, right there. Oh shit" I cum. He shoves his fingers in my mouth making me taste my own cum. I've tasted my own cum before its sweet.

He sets me on the floor, and he takes off his boxers. His dick is small just like his brain. It's like 4 inch unlike four's his is like 8 inch. I moan thinking about that big, thick juicy cock.

"Baby, don't worry I'm going to fuck your pussy with my dick." He thinks I moaned for him hell no. He lifts my right leg over his shoulder. He then puts his small dick inside my pussy.

Once his dick is inside of me he starts thrusting in and out at a rapid pace.

"Yes, yes, harder!" He starts going faster and harder as he kisses my right leg. He slaps my boobs. "I'm going to-" Eric doesn't finish, I feel his cum insides. Seconds later I cum screaming " fourrrr" oh shit. I said fours name.

Eric pulls out and looks at me. Oh fuck!

 **Four POV**

After Miss. Prior told me she was going to fuck Eric, I realized how stupid I was thinking she would actually love me like a relationship.

But I was wrong. I decided to go home so that's where I'm heading right now. All she did was use me. Ugh I'm so stupid.

I finally made it to my house, Marcus is my father he has huge angry issues he only occasionally hits me but makes sure it's not the face because I have to go to moms house this weekend. My parents are separated since I was five years old.

I go up to my room, it's blue, has the word Fear God Alone. A bookshelf, a bed and a desk. Also my Xbox 360 and One.

I walk straight to my bathroom and open my drawer and grab my razor, I haven't cut myself in 3 years. The first cut I made was when my dad hit me for the first time, he always told me him and mom were happy together until I came a long. I always questioned my existence. The first cut I felt free and it the way the blood dropped on the white tiles,it was so fascinating.

I stopped cutting myself because zeke came to my house one day and saw me cutting myself. He made me promise him I wouldn't cut again but now I have to. I want to feel the pain I deserve, I don't deserve anything in life. I bring the razor to my leg and cut. It feels sweet, a perfect line, I make another line and let the pain take over.

 **His parents are divorced just so you know and he cuts only occasional, he is crazy about it. I am not suicidal, I just wanted to make the story different and everyone deals with pain in different ways. And don't worry this isn't going to be a ERIS story I love Fourtris.**

 **Ohhh She said four's name while having an orgasm, is she going to get caught?**

 **I love all the reviews I get, they make me want to write and Dont worry you guys can bug me as much as you want, if you want to see something in this book please let me know. Thank you!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **-Lightwood456**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wish I could reply to the guest reviews but I can't, I want to say thank you for all the reviews and they encourage me to write more!**

 **Tris POV**

I Said four's name, shit. I'm dead so will four.

"Why did you say four's name" he sounded angry.

I need to think of something... I got it!

"I said fou... Four because that's what I rated our sex " I try to play it cool, it's not even a four more like a -20. It sucked. Four is better at fucking. Why do I keep thinking about him!

He grabs my hair roughly and throws me to ground. Someone's angry. He grabs my hair again.

"Stop" I try to punch him but fail miserably. He starts dragging me across his classroom. My head starts pounding like someone is knocking on it.

He finally lets me go, I realized he just dragged me circles around the class. Asshole. I start rubbing my head. I don't know how I'm going to teach.

"It was the best sex of your life, say it" he roughly grabs my chin.

"I will say it after I get dressed. I see he is satisfied with the answer i gave him. I put my dress back on. And go up to him and kick him the balls and while my heels are on. He kneels and cries.

"Bitch" he grunts. I smirk. I go the door and shout "you're the worst fucker ever " and walk out. Smiling at what I did.

I realize I can't teach with a headache so I go the office and tell them I don't feel we'll.

I walk out before they can say anything, I don't want to deal with anyone's shit right now.

I drive to my house.

 **...**

Once I arrive to my house, I check the mail before walking in. The only thing I got was a stupid invitation to a party. I leave it on the coffee house since I don't know if I am going or not. I decide to make myself some tea.

Once I finish making myself some tea I go upstairs to my room to sleep, when I enter my room I see a pair of calvin Klein Boxers knowing who they belong to. Ugh, why is everything reminding me of Four.

Oh I think I know why because he was a great fucker, especially that cock. I moan. I feel myself get wet. I only like Four because he can fuck amazing, ugh now I'm horny. I could call one of my friends. i decide against.

I grab my vibrator from my desk and turn it on. I slowly slide it in,I can feel my pussy tingling. I moan. Once all of it is in, I move it around to find a comfortable place and leave it there. I start playing with my breasts. Pinching my nipples. I cum seconds later, that was boring as fuck. I am going to fuck someone or I could go to that party or do both, I smirk.

 **Four POV**

After I finished cleaned up all the blood, I decided to stay home. I texted zeke and my mom that I wasn't feeling well. Just waiting for my mom to reply back. I hear a ding coming from my phone, it's my mom.

Tobias, I am picking you up at the school in 15 minutes. Love you!

I groan. My mom can't stand Marcus so that why I have to walk to school, she doesn't want to see him. Life's not fair especially to me.

I'm alway stuck in the middle. One time my dad made me walk to his house in the winter because he didn't want to see my mother's ugly face and her bitchy attitude. He literally said those exact words. I ended up with a cold that lasted for 2 weeks.

I get jealous of every kid who has both parents. Why can't I have that? When I thought life was going great it decided to take a u-turn to city of fuck up vill!

I finally make it to school and see my mom's black Mazda 3 car, her name is Evelyn. I don't like calling any of my parents mom or dad. I hope into the car.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Great!" I turn around to face my window.

"That's good, your father is hosting a get together with his colleagues, and organization partners tonight.I got your suit and everything ready it's in 2 hours. Be on your best behaviour got it mister" I nod and roll my eyes When she says father she means my step-father Amar. He doesn't even try to get to know me, he expects me to which not happening.

They both live in a giant house, just the two of them, I come here depending on Marcus and Evelyn's arrangement. I sometimes feel like they don't want me at all. I usually just go straight to my room and not come out until I have too.

~2 hours later~

I go downstairs to the party, it's so stupid. I hear my stomach growl. I look for something to eat, I haven't eaten anything since I came since they made me "help"decorate the house. I mostly did it all, all they did was sit and laugh. I hate my life.

I find a man dressed in black and white suit, he's a server. I grab a plate of what looks like a weenie and dough. I have no idea but I'm hungry. I go a table in the corner and start eating it. I chose the corner so I could pig out and not use a stupid fork and knife.

Everyone is dressed in tight dresses or suit and tie. I didn't have to wear a tie thank god.

I look up for one second and see someone I was hoping I didn't see again well tonight at least.

 **How's the cliffhanger?**

 **I know this chapter Isn't the best but I promise the next chapter will be better this was more a filler for the next one! And poor Tobias. :(**

 **Please do leave a review for this chapter so I know what you thought about it!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **-Lightwood456**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read the A/N at the end it's important.!**

 **Four POV**

I see it's , I mean Tris. I quickly leave so she doesn't notice me. It's very weird having your teacher at your parents house and a teacher you fucked.

Why couldn't I just control my stupid hormones and not have sex with her. There is a life beyond sex. I start pacing around the kitchen, thinking about what I should do, I hear high heels clicking. I turn around and see it's my mother I let out a breath. I notice she has put on a lot of weight, I won't tell her now, tomorrow I will tell her.

"What are you doing here Tobias?! Go mingle" She starts pushing me to the living room.

Shit! I say to myself. I quickly scan the room and see no sign of Tris. Thank you god! I see my mom left so I make my way to the table in the corner and notice a pack of gummies slightly opened. I debate whether or not if I should eat the gummies. I chose to eat them since the gummies are probably the only thing good here. I notice the gummy looks bigger than usually, oh well I plop the gummy in my mouth. It has a bitter tasting at first but the after taste it's sweet, I start stuffing more in my mouth. So good, I start feeling weird, like I am awake but something is taking over me.

 **Tris POV**

I decided to come to 's party for all his colleagues and partners. I know him because I donate money for his organization and business. His house is so big and classy.I decided to wear a tight dress that shows all my curves and makes my ass look big. Then I decided no Bra and panties. I leave my flowy hair out.

Once I reach the party, I scan to see is anyone but I don't find him so I sit in the back corner where no one sits. I grab my black purse and take out my vodka gummy bears, it's possible to get drunk off them if you eat half of it, which I won't. I eat three I love the sweet taste.

"Tris, How are you?" I hear a deep cherry voice, I look and see it's Amar Jonson.

"I am great! Thank you for inviting me, this a lovely party! How are you?"

"Im great, let show you around and let me introduce you to my beautiful wife."without giving him a response and he starts walking so I follow him.

What feels like forever I finally got away from it, not in the mood to mingle. I go back to my table, I am a bit tipsy from drinking two glasses of red wine. As I walk to the table I see someone sitting at my table. When I reach my table I see Four and that son of a bitch ate my gummies.

"Hey" He purrs, wow he is really drunk.

"You look fine baby" I feel myself getting wet just hearing him call me baby.

"Hey Four" I peck his lips, I know I shouldn't take advantage of someone especially when they're drunk but that's life, people take advantage.

" _It's all part of the game, Tris. Guys will only love you for sex, it's come and go baby"_ the voice in my head reminds me from a few years.

"Why do you look sad? Want me to make you feel better?" He kisses me tenderly on the lips, his plump lips fit perfectly with me. I nod my head.

"Come, no one ever goes in the room in the first floor" he grabs my hand and leads the way.

The room is far from the party, once we enter he smashes his lips onto mines.

He kisses me softly on my lips, then he starts kissing downwards to my shoulders. He starts lifting my dress over my shoulder. Guilty starts rising, I know I shouldn't be taking advantage of Four especially when he is drunk. 'So you care about him?' that stupid voice says in my head. 'No, I will quickly have sex and leave him, easy' take that stupid brain. I feel like an idiot talking to my brain. I see Four looking at me lustful.

"No, Bra or panties, it's like you came to the party just for me babe" he starts sucking on my neck fiercely. I moan,way better than Eric. He throws me on the bed really roughly. Takes off his shirt in a swift motion. I see his fucking abs made of steel, there so beautiful, I can my core getting so wet. Only Four makes me wet. He hovers over me I rub my hands on his tanned chiseled stomach. I start to unbuckle his pants, he helps by taking them off including his boxers.

I flip us over, I pretty strong and done this many times. I smirk. I bring my hands to his big juicy cock.

"I've been hungry for this big thick juicy cock" I say seductively. And start pumping his cock.

"Show me how much you want to" He says. Drunk Four is amazing!

That's all it takes and I suck on his cock, I bob my head up and my teeth once in awhile. I take his cock out of my mouth and put his balls in my mouth.

"Oh god.. Tris"He grunts I love knowing I have this effect on him. I pump his dick in my mouth again and he starts thrusting his his hip so I get more of his cock into my mouth. He cums into my mouth tasting like sweet.

He flips us over so I am at the bottom, he kissing my lips, neck, makes his way all the way down to my pussy, he throws my legs over his shoulders and eats my pussy. I feel his tongue flicking his tongue in and out. He thrust two fingers in me fast. I tangle my hands into his hair. "Oh yes baby!" I moan.

His fingers thrust in and out of my pussy hard, building up my orgasm. His fingers hit my g-spot, "Fuck yes, right there! " I moan loud.

I moan, I cum, he pulls out his fingers and brings his mouth and sucks off all of the juices. This is amazing.

He spreads my legs and without a warning he slams into me hard. Thrusting at the same time, _together_.

Morning

I wake up, with an arm around me. Last nights events coming flooding in. I try to entangle myself without waking Four up but fail.

I hear him groan, he looks up and realized I am here.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"he sounds angry, well not what I am expected, actually yeah I did.

He starts looking around and see's were both naked.

"My head hurts" he whines like a child, it's kind of cute.

"We di..didn't" he points between us. I nod.

"I was drunk and you took advantage of me when we agreed we weren't going to see each other any more"

"You better get the fuck out of here before I cause a scene" With that I grab my clothes and put them on. And leave without looking back. He is really pissed. Oh shit it's 7:00am, oh god, I have to go to work.

 **Four POV**

After the whole Tris problem, I decided to get ready for school. As I go upstairs I see the moving my bed being taken from my room.

"Wh.. what is..happening?"

"Oh Tobias, I forgot to mention, I'm pregnant!" My mom says.I'm shocked.

"Also, were moving your room to the attic and giving your room to the new baby" Amar says. I can't believe they're doing that to me.

"Oh by the way, you're going to marcus' house for a few days while we get the baby room ready and the house. Gotta make the house ready for our baby" They start kissing each yuck. I walk away. Of course, i'm not there kid, why would anyone care for me.

I'm just a broken, stupid person who is wasting space, each minute I spend on this earth, I just feel like killing myself slowly.I know it would make everyone happy that I am gone, everyone would be peaceful. A world without Tobias Eaton is a perfect world.

 **A/N:I will not be uploading for 2-3 weeks because one of my family members are getting married this week and I am a big part of it and also need to catch up on school week. I should upload Boss tomorrow only. But I would love to come back to so many reviews! I Please leave a lot!**

 **I make no promises, but I will try to upload as soon as possible, if I get many reviews I might upload earlier than 2-3 weeks.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **-Lightwood456**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Found time to right this chapter, thank you for all the reviews and please leave me more, there what makes me update more. I do love writing this book too.**

 **Four POV**

I really hate my life. I decided to skip first period since its biology and I don't want to encounter Miss. prior again.

I can't believe they're moving me to the attic, it wasn't even clean and mom knows I don't like small spaces but nope the kid there having is more important than me.

Why does this always happen to me. I hate myself. I want to end my life. I don't even know what is holding me back.

I hear my phone go on.

 _Come home you brat, I want you to meet someone._

 _-Marcus._

 _What does he want now?!_

 _ **Nita POV**_

I bob my head up and down, licking his long dick like a lollipop. Scraping my teeth against his hard dick. I feel his hands playing with my nipples. I moan.

"Does my baby girl like that?"

I look up innocently at him and nod. That encourages him to play with my pussy. He starts rubbing my pussy with his hand, pinching it once a while. Marcus knows how to fuck. He's 45, while I am 31. Soo I squirt all my juices in his hand and he licks it all. I keep sucking on his dick.

"Fuck" Marcus shouts as he finishes his orgasm.

I get up and smirk. Me and Marcus are getting married soon. We have dated for 3 months and now I am engaged, since last night. This is a perfect family to be married to.

"So when am I meeting your son"

"Soon, that piece of shit should be home soon"

I hear the doorbell ring. Marcus walks out, I follow him.

"You're finally home son" his son is hot, his blue eyes and that body looks like it belongs to a model. And he is young and perfect I can see the hate in his eyes. This is going to be fun.

"Tobias this is Nita soon to be Mrs. Eaton" I smile and offer a hand and he shakes it.

"We'll I'm off to work, you better behave Tobias" with that Marcus walks off, just leaving me with Tobias.

"Why aren't you at school?" I ask pretending to care. I just want him to think I care.

"You're not my mom" he says. Rude. I will show him.

"Oh I will be. So first order from me is you better clean the house"

"No"

I pull out my phone "fine don't I'm telling Marcus. " I see the fear in his eyes. I can't wait to torture him.

He starts heading to the kitchen, while he walks I put my foot out and trip him, he falls on top of the small table which ends up breaking.

Idiot.

 _Four POV_

As I was walking to the kitchen not wanting Marcus getting angry. I get tripped by the bitch. I end up falling on top of the small table. My head hits the small table hard.

I all I feel is pain, I feel my blood trickling down my forehead. I feel like someone is hammering my head.

I feel someone grab my head,

"You idiot, broke the table your dads going to kill you. Now get up and make me some tea" she shouts.

I try to get up but it hurt so much, but I keep trying when I finally do I go the kitchen.

Once the tea is done I pour it into the glass but my hands start shaking from the blood loss that the kettle falls to the ground, splashing some of the hot on my foot.

"Fuck" I cry in agony.

Nita comes running in. "Idiot!You ruined my tea! You're going to regret doing that!"

'Bitch I'm the one who is hurt.' I say to myself.

I see her grab a pair of scissors, Scared of what is she going to do next, I feel my body shake.

"I wouldn't Move if I were you" she says as she comes closer to me, I want to move but my foot feel like they're glued to the floor.

She brings the scissors to my face and lightly, not making a scratch on my face, brings the scissors down to my chest. Then cuts my shirt up, I am standing there with my chest naked. Then she cuts her shirt up, and removes her bra, showing her big breasts. I look away from her, still my legs won't move me.

She grips my chin forcing me to look in her eyes.

"You're going watch everything I do, and I know everything about you" she lets go. She strips out of everything, she takes her thongs and cuts them up and throws them at the entrance of the kitche. I look up and realize her clothes are scattered in the kitchen.I don't want to know what she planned.

"Stay"She commands, Me being the coward I am stays, I wish I could be strong. She comes back with a bunch of marshmallows, chocolate bars, twinkies and other junk food.

She shoves a marshmallow, and chocolate bar up my mouth.I can't breath, I start coughing and spitting it out, I feel tear coming down.

''why are you crying, don't you like junk food, why scared of being fatty tobias or fatso again. " She starts laughing. Flashbacks start appearing of when I was a kid.

" _Your so fat Tobias"_

" _You're taking up half the class"_

" _Your fat and ugly"_

" _No one likes you, you look like a marshmallow"_

" _Lets use tobias as a ball"_

I hear the kids calling me names in my head, i fall into my knees. I hear Nita laughing.

"Why is the baby crying? Does he not like to be reminded of his past" I hate how I am giving what she wants, I hate how the past still haunts me, I hate her, I hate how I am a coward and I hate my life the most.

"If you thought your life sucked now, I am going to make it even worse" Nita says as she gets eye level with me.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I am not telling you just yet" as she starts unbuckling my belt. "Get up" I don't listen, but then she slaps me and I do what she said.

She leaves them at my ankle and brings me down to the floor with her, she brings her hips to my dick and plunges herself into me. I try to pull out but she has a strong grip on my neck which is suffocating me.I hear the door open. I can't see who is at the door but Nita starts yelling "Help! Get off me!" She set me up.

 **A/N I have so much homework to catch up on sadly :(. Hope you liked this chapter! Wonder who is at the door? I left you with a clifhanger.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **-Lightwood456**


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Halloween  (not edited)

Tobias pov   
_I hear the door open. I can't see who is at the door but Nita starts yelling "Help! Get off me!" She set me up._

I felt someone grab me and pulled me off of Nita. I look and see its Marcus. Shit he's going to kill me.

Marcus punches me in the jaw. Shit that hurt what is it about me getting hurt today! I swear today is hurt Tobias day.

"You were raping your soon to be mother?!" He slapped me, I can feel my check stinging and its definitely red.

"No..I..was" I start stutter he pushes me my back hitting the counter.

"Don't you dare lie to me you fucking stupid bastard of a son! I want to kill you" it hurts knowing my father wants to kill me and wants me dead. Even though he doesn't take care of me but just knowing your parents who you thought brought you into this world with love want you dead. He doesn't believes her. Nita is just standing there smiling. Bitch.

Marcus grabs my shirt by the collar and throws me to the ground hitting my head. The pain is unbearable. I can feel myself losing conscience, maybe this will be last breath then I will fade away from this cruel place. I don't try to stay away knowing I'm finally going to make everyone proud and happy that Tobias Eaton is dead.

Nita pov   
When Marcus came and saw Tobias basically "raping" me I knew my plan was going to be successful. He beat his in son up not believing or listening to him. Tobias is now unconscious, not sure how long he will live for. I know everything about Tobias, I know the reason why he didn't stop me or hit me because he doesn't want to be like his father since his father hurt his ex wife. He doesn't hit girl. I can't stop smiling, revenge is sweet. I see Marcus looking guilty, he goes pick him up, not happening. I start coughing hysterically than brings Marcus attention back on me. _Good._

He quickly goes and brings me water and I stop coughing. Thank you Marcus you saved me from dying and being raped by Tobias. If you didn't come, I don't know what could have happened to me. " I sincerely say, I was enjoying it to me honest.

"Nita, you don't need to thank me it's my job to protect you as a husband well your soon to be husband. " he pecks me on the lips.

"Why don't we get married now?" I kiss him on the lips passionately.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I need you" I need your money and your son so I can finally get my revenge. I smile. He nods.

"Let's go get changed baby" he goes in front of me I stay behind and go to Tobias. I take my photo out of my jean pocket that is on the floor and take a picture of Tobias and walk out of kitchen.

-3 hours later -

We finally made it home, I am finally Nita Eaton, Marcus have a credit card that is linked with his money and put my name in his bank account I can take as much money as I want. Then he brought me a nice Audi, it's two door and its white. I even spent $2000 on clothes and $1000 on shoes I begged him to let me buy that much stuff. I asked Marcus to buy me a private jet and he said yes after I gave him the puppy look.

I'm  
"Marcus baby, let's go make love"

"Sure I will meet you upstairs" he smiles.

Marcus Pov  
I am finally married which is good but I can't stop thinking about if Tobias is alright. He is my son after all but I just don't know why he would rape Nita he knew that she was going to be his mom. Maybe he is sex addict or druggie. God I have to get him some help. I know I have hurt him a lot but I care for him.

"Marcus baby! Are you coming?"

"Yes I'm coming!" I pick up Tobias and take him upstairs so I can quickly clean the blood off him.  
" _No, if you clean his blood he will think you forgive him fast. "_  
 _"He's worthless anyone, he wasn't expected"_

I drop him on the bed and leave him there not knowing if he is dead or not.

I go to see my beautiful wife.

"Hey gorgeous " I peck her lips.

"Can we go see my family tomorrow?" I nod and I start going down her neck.

Tobias POV(it's morning)  
I see all the memories appearing, when I was a kid, going to kindergarten, going out for Halloween, meeting Zeke and Uriah, having my first kiss. All the memories fading.

All I see is black, I open by eyes expecting to see heaven but see my room. My head hurts so much I see I am Alive. If someone else was in my position they would say their lucky to be alive but I'm not lucky I'm better off dead. I hear the knob turning and It Marcus.

"Moron clean up all the dried up blood and dress nice we're going to see Nita's family. Don't you dare embarrass me or I will kill and bury you so deep no one will find you. "

"Than don't take me" I mumble. My head hurts, I feel the room spinning.

"What did you say?" Marcus roars.

"Nothing" I say back and he slams the door and the noise hurts my hears, I feel like I have a hangover.

I try to get up but I lose my balance and fall with a big thump.

 _"Get the hell Tobias, stop being weak. You've had so many opportunities to die but you didn't so get the fuck up and put on a smile and fake it till you break. Don't show your weak your better than this don't let others keep throwing you die your probably on this pant for a reason so get your act together. "_

The voice in my head speaks to me and for once I agree, I just need to put on a show and everything's will go great.

I take a deep breath and pull myself up and let my body guide me to the Washroom. I freshen up by taking a shower, brush my teeth and put on some nice black pants with a grey sweater. I look at myself in the mirror and see the spots that were blood are now scars that will go away in a Little while.

I go downstairs knowing either way I'm going to have to face Marcus and Nita soon.  
I walk straight into the kitchen and see Nita and Marcus eating breakfast.

"Sweetie why don't you eat?" Nita speaks

"Not hungry, Nita"

"You can call her mom Tobias" Marcus says.  
"She's not my mother yet your not married"

"We got married yesterday after the incident. "  
I can't believe she's going to be my mother, my real mother can barley take care of me. My life sucks.

I see Nita smirking I want to slap but I won't I don't believe in hitting a girl.

"Shall we go?" Nita asks all nicely I can tell it's fake. Marcus nods.

It takes about 20 minutes to get to her parents house. Nita rings the door bell and a young grey eyed women with dark brown.

"Hi, you must be the Eaton's I'm Natalie prior, please come in" she moves to the side and we enter.

The house is very big everything is almost glass, glass table, glass coffee table, mirrors.

"My daughter will be coming shortly. " I hear someone coming down the stairs, I look and see its Tris, Tris prior. _Natalie prior_

How did I not realize that soon. That mean Nita is related to tris.

"Hi I'm tris prior and who are you?" She asks politely.

"I'm Marcus Eaton, Nita husband and this is my son Tobias " her eyes meet mine and I see a bit of panic and I realized she saw my scars well everyone can see it.

"I know Tobias he's my student. By the way, what happened to your face?"  
Think think Tobias.

"Oh I was. Skate boarding with Zeke and I fell" I quickly say and Natalie gives me a sad smile.

"Be careful next time. " I see tris is not buying it.

"Oh Tobias since your here I can help you with biology assignment. " she gives me this look telling me to say yes.

"Oh yeah that would be great if you can help" I would rather be with tris than Nita or Marcus.

"Well you kids do that while the rest of us can go meet Andrew. " Natalie says while they follow her. As for I, I follow tris.

Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for the long wait I had so much homework. But what do you think is going to happen? Plz leave lots of comments.

Follow, favourite and Review!

-Lightwood456


	11. Chapter 11

**Replying to a guest review asking me to do more of like the first chapter stuff. are you asking for one shots or a full short?**

 **This is chapter 10 already!Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

 **Tobias pov**

I know Tris is going to ask about all the bruises and scars on my face. I don't want to tell her anything because that will give my stupid heart another reason to fall for her. Even though she only sees me as a fuck buddy. Why did Marcus have to marry Nita why? Now I have to be closer to that angelic, gorgeous women. "Shut up stupid heart"

Tris opens the door, the room is really dull. Books surround it, I see a scrapbook, books, a dairy, I keep looking around I see a laptop, and a pink lacy pantie. Wait what? She would look gorgeous in just a pink lacy pantie that I would rip off her.

"Shut up!" I tell myself I talk way too much to myself. I have a hormonal side and non hormonal side but right now my hormonal side is winning.

"Hello.. Four you in there" tris waves her hand in my face. I realized I zoned out.

"Yeah. What did you need!"

"Tell me the truth, where did all those bruises come from?"

"I feel off my bike" I say through my gritted teeth.

"Liar, tell me right now?" I sense her getting mad.

"Why do you care?" Tris goes and locks the door.

"Because I just do" she spits out.

"You need to stop playing with my feelings Tris. You can't keep telling me you care and then leave me telling you only like because I can fuck. " I say back to her.

"I'm not some toy, you can play with. I have feelings too, I'm human too. You can't always come back to me when you need someone to pleasure. That's not who I am. I used to be that person but not anymore. I changed just to fit in with people at school so I made myself have a bad boy image but I don't want to be that person it's not who I am. I get it all we will ever have is memories of fucking each. We will never be any bring much more that. You made that crystal clear. So stay out of my way, I may have to put up with you during these stupid family meetings because Nita is my step-mom but that doesn't mean you can pretend you care because I am tried of it always being me who gets hurt. You made your decision, you chose Eric over me" with that I walk away proud. I only have a few more months and I will leave my life behind and start fresh. I will leave behind Marcus, Evelyn, amar, Nita and most of all Tris.

I won't ever look back at this city all this city has ever done to be is leave me with new fresh scars.

I can't wait for graduation day, that is my new motive and the only thing keeping me on earth is to show everyone what I am worth.

 **Nita POV**

Right now I'm sitting on the couch with Natalie while we wait for dad to come home. I hear Natalie keep talking about her stupid flower shop that bitch should just shut up already.

While I plan on what I am going to yo next. I have to make my next move soon if I want to watch this person suffer. But how can I make them suffer so badly?

I need to make Tobias hurt a lot, but how? His father will notice if he gets marks or comes home bloody. Wait but not if he leaves the house and gets jumped. Yes! Great Idea, Nita and they called me dumb.

I guess I have been in my own world because Natalia keeps calling my name.

"Yes?" I firmly say.

"Why are you smiling so crazily?" Natalie asks, oh god how fake can she get? I didn't realize I was smiling.

"Just thinking of my new family. There wonderful" I say.

"I'm so proud of you Nita, you are finally getting what want and maybe you can have your kids soon" she smiles. Ugh.

"Now we just need your sister to get married " she laughs.

"Yeah, we need to for sure. Maybe she can get married to one of my exes. " I laugh she can get the leftovers.

"That's not nice. She will find someone or else I will find someone" I roll my eyes.

I see Tobias walk in but no tris, maybe she is done helping him. He looks sad. Oh well.

"Hey Tobias. Are you done getting help from tris?" He nods and sits down on the same couch as me but at the end, away from me. Ouch.

A minute later tris comes in looking sad as well clearly something happened.

"Sis, come seat with me" I pat the seat next to me and she forces a smile and sits with me.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been great. Just been busy teaching as usual. Nothing much. You?" She asks very weirdly.

"Great not a prior anymore but an Eaton. " I smile.

"That's good. " she forces another smile what's with her and forcing smiles.

"How long have you been married for? You never told us you were seeing anyone? " asks the curious tris. Trust me I do love my sister at times what kind of sister don't fight.

"For a long time. Got married yesterday. We decided we wanted to get married as soon as possible since we love each other so much. " thank god I'm not actually married to Marcus the guy who was the judge was my friend. The marriage is fake. Marcus thinks I'm married to him but I'm not, I want revenge and money which I'm getting.

Marcus finally comes back into the room and I get up and ask him to come to the kitchen.

"Sweetie, why did you call me in here?" He asks.

"I think tobias is having some issues. I think he is doing illegal substances. " I see confusion written over his face. I just need to make him angry.

"Tobias doesn't do that stuff I know that"

"So, your calling me a liar?!" I begin to raise my voice a bit.

"No of course not. I just know my son he wouldn't do that stuff. "

" he's like my son well my son now I just worry for him. I think you should talk to him it's cause I saw him texting some girl about drugs and other stuff. Please just talk to him" I kiss him on the lips.

"For me" I bat my eyelashes. He nods.

"If that makes you happy I will. " with that he leaves.

This is the beginning I'm going to ruin your life Tobias not that don't want to but your the pawn to this game I can only win if I bring pain in you life.

I need my revenge on...

 **who could it be? I had to leave this little cliffhanger.**

 **Who's POV should be next?**

 **Who actually likes this book?**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review! Review a lot please!**

 **-Lightwood456**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a huge writers block!**

 **Important Author Note at the end, please read!**

 **Nita POV**

I need to get my revenge on Tris.

I hate tris she I always trying to out shine me but that bitch doesn't know what she's in for.

I know she loves Tobias but she won't admit because she so scared that he will leave her one day which I won't blame him she's a stupid brat who would want to stay with her.

At first I was going to date Tobias but than I thought why not 'marry' Marcus and get some cash at the same time I get my revenge.

Life is just amazing to me. I'm going to start my plan today and finish it this week. I know it's quick but I want to show tris how quick her life can change just like how my life changed fast.

I still can't believe dad chose Natalie over me.

 _"Sweet heart meet your younger sister tris " I see a baby._

 _"But she not my sister. Where's my mommy!?" I scream and ready to cry._

 _"I'm right here" Natalie comes in._

 _"No my real mom!" I scream and start crying._

 _"This is your real mom Princess and this is your sister your going to accept it!" Dad scold me and he never a yells at me. I run up stairs. I hate this new family , I want my real mom. I can't believe he chose that baby over me._

I was only 6 years old when he yelled at me. I never will forget that day. He was always proud of Tris, never me. I would always try my best but they never cared how hard I tried but they only cared for Tris.

Once I turned 15 I found out my dad had cheated on my real mom with that bitch face Nataile. When he found out she was pregeant with Tris, he was going to leave mom for Nataile and still don't know why he brought me along when he was perfectly fine with Tris.

And she stole my boyfriend. I found them sleeping together. Like what kind of sister steals your boyfriend and sleeps with them?

The worst part is that dad and mom took her side saying it wasn't her fault, no one told me why though but I can tell it was tris plan to make herself look innocent.

I hate Tris. The more I think of Tris the more I want to get my revenge faster and I will.

 **Tris POV**

''Oh fuck. Just like that baby." Eric moans.

Eric and I are at a hotel fucking each other. I only called him because I needed someone to distract me from thinking about Tobias. I don't know why I keep thinking about him. And I don't know why my heart shattered when I heard Tobias told me to stop playing with his feelings, and when he said he is always the one getting hurt. I never wanted him to feel that way.

"Bitch, why did you stop?" I didnt even notice I did. Clearly this is a bad idea because fucking Eric, just makes me think about Tobias more. I start to get up but I get throwned to the ground.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I'm leaving" I start to get up but Eric grabs me

"No, you're not" I bring my knee up and kick him where the sun doesnt shine.

"Fu..ck..bit..ch" He grunts I chuckle. I hate Eric he isnt even a good fuck. I swing my arm to his arm knocking him unconscience. I mentally highfive myself, proud of myself. Finally I got the opportunity to knock him unconscience. He's so annoying, stupid and clingy. He can't fuck like Tobias does, Tobias fucks me sweetly almost like were making love. _Wait what? Shut up stupid brain._

I storm out of the room fustered with myself. Why can't I stop thinking about _him._ I quickly hope out of my car and start driving home. I don't know what this means, why I feel this way towards him, I know forsure it's not love. Tris Prior doesn't do love.

It's not love, I just feel a attraction for him, nothing else.

 _Really Tris? You sound like your trying to convience yourself_ I hear my conscience talking again.

I would know if I was in love so I am not in love because I know. Your in love when you think about the person all the time, you care from them when their hurt, just seeing their face makes your day, you would do anything for them, and put their needs before yours.

So therefore I don't love the dreamy blue eyed student Tobias Eaton.

 **-Monday-**

 **Tobias POV**

I feel someone roughly shaking me. I open my eyes slowy and see Marcus looking pissed, this can't be good. I gulp.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He pulls me up and throws me to the ground.

"What did I do?" I ask curiously.

"Your asking me what you did faggot?! You fucking pay girls to have sex with you. Then you buy drugs!" I hear Marcus grab his belt. I never did any of this. I know if I tell him I didn't he won't believe me. No one ever listens to what I have to say. I feel tears threatening to spill, I don't even bother to try to stop them.

I try to be strong but I can't anymore I'm done trying to be strong when I'm really nothing but a weak phoney.

I feel the belt hit the sad of my face.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?! "

"I didn't do it" Crack

"I tracked your ducking cards and went through your phone. Don't you dare lie! You're no son of mine your a fucking unwanted bastard. " another whip to my stomach.

"Stop crying you faggot!" I didn't notice any tears spilling. He whips me on the back and punches me in the eye.

He continues to hit me with his belt until I feel like I'm losing conscience but brain tells me to:

 _You can't quit yet tobias. I know it has to rough life for you but look how far you have gotten. You're already in pain, you have already have been hurt but you will get a reward at the end. Be strong Tobias_

 **So the next chapter will have a few time skips.**

 **Also I'm not sure how long I want this book to go on for but do you want a sequel?**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **Leave lots of reviews please.**

 **-Lightwood456**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry for the long wait I'm really sorry, I never found the time to write but the book is coming to an end soon and I will start the sequel. I hope people still read this book.

Merry Christmas!

 **Monday day 1**

 **Tris POV**

Class just started and I notice Four is not here at all. I hope he is okay, ever since this morning I felt like something terrible is going to happen to four.

I just want to know he is safe. Please God, let him be safe, don't bring him any harm just give me all the pain. I silently pray in my head. I don't feel like teaching without Four being here. I just want to know he is safe.

"Okay class since half of the class is done their assignments and I don't have anything to teach today you can leave and do whatever you want as long as you handed in your assignment. It is due today and late you will get a zero." Once I finish everyone leaves expect one student named Bruce stays behind.

"What can I help you with?" I was really hoping for some Peace and quiet.

"Well I was thinking you and me could do a little reproduction" he points between us. I scoff. This guy is an idiot I know he is flirting. I'm not going to have sex with him I'm not that girl I was yesterday. I will change.

"How's this for an answer, fuck off" he leaves without another word probably embarrassed.

Teenagers. I hear someone walk in, I look up and see four. I relax knowing he is safe but I see bruises on his face.

"Four what happened?" I touch his face but he flinches.

"Nothing " his voice is raspy.

"I just came to drop off my reproduction essay, I don't want my mark to drop, I need to graduate " he holds out his paper, I take it from him.

"Thank you. We aren't learning anything today. I guess your free to go" we stand their awkwardly, the only thing you can hear is the clock ticking.

"Okay I guess I will go" four turns around, when he gets close to the door I speak up,

"Four" he turns around.

"If you every need anything, help, a friend or just someone to talk to I will be here, I know we did things we shouldn't have done at all but it doesn't have to always be awkward between us. Right?"

"Yeah it doesn't. And thank you, I will count you to that promise. " without out another word he leaves.

I can feel my smile grow bigger. I look at his paper.

Respect. Respect is very important. You can't get respect from other without learning to respect yourself. You should respect yourself, your worth a lot, don't throw yourself around like your garbage because your not, your worth being more.

I look and see its four's English paper. I felt like this essay was for me. I don't want to spread my legs for anyone I want to find love i don't want to be used like a object. I want to change and I will change.

And that's when it's hits me I am in love with Four Eaton. I tired so hard not fall in love with him, block all my feelings out but he broke down my walls he has my heart and there's no going back.

Hopeful he has some feelings for me.

Tuesday day 2

Nita POV

I hate being home alone it's no fun. Tobias is at his mothers house I wonder what's he's doing, he should enjoy his last days. Marcus is at work, he's always at work does he not care to spend time with family.

I stop and go in tobias room I haven't been in it. I see books, nothing really screams tobias it's so boring. I wonder why. Shut up Nita have your ever heard of curiosity killed the cat.

I see something on the floor, I pick it up its a picture but it's torn, it's a picture of tobias but it's missing both sides of it. I see something else it looks like a journal.

Curious gets the best of me I open it.

Zeke told me I should write down my feelings and not bottle it up. I'm going to try. I hate my life, I was born a mistake why couldn't my parents just abort me I don't deserve to live, people are dying in this world and I am still here. No one likes me not my family, no at school.

I hate being fat I'm trying to lose weight but I can't. Everyone always calls me Mcfatty, donut, faggot, fatass, people are always punching me, pushing me. People say I'm a good punching. That's all I am good even my dad thinks so. One day I will be successful and well built and I will prove everyone wrong.

I feel a tear slide down. This kid has been through so much all he ever wanted for someone to help him, save him from his misery. I notice tear stains on the paper. I turn the page it's empty. I shouldn't continue this plan he is going to get hurt, why break a toy more.

Breaking it more is fun. Shut up Nita your getting your revenge put aside those stupid feelings.

I hear my phone ring.

"Hello" I say

"It's me josh. So this Thursday were going to beat the shit out of him right. "

"Yes. Beat him well make sure he doesn't live. You will ambush him at 7:00 at night in the alley. " we start discussing more of the plan. I hear someone sneeze.

I turn around quickly and see its tobias. Hope he didn't hear me.

"To..tobias what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my blanket. Why are you in my room?" I sign in relief he didn't hear me.

"I was seeing if you have any laundry?"

"Oh no but thanks " he smiles, it's a Actual appreciated smile I haven't had that in awhile. I smile back. Stop being weak.

"Why are you taking a blanket? Doesn't Evelyn have any?" I ask curious.

"Yeah but not an extra for me..." He trails off, I hear a car honk.

"I should go." I nod, I follow him once he reaches downstairs before leaving he turns around,

"Oh If you really want to do some laundry you can go into my closet and wash my gym clothes Zeke and I went to the gym yesterday for 4 hours, it's a bit smelly. " he laughs and he goes. I chuckle and go upstairs to do his laundry. When I open his gym back it reeks, he wasn't joking.

Follow, favourite and review!

-Lightwood456


	14. Chapter 14

**Most questions will be answer in next chapter, if anything seems unclear just message me.**

 **Tuesday Day 2**

 **Tobias POV**

For once I felt loved and relaxed but I know not to get used it because nothing good happens to me ever. I am with Amar right now since Evelyn is pregant and can't drive. I have to now bring my own blankets because the other ones got ruined they stated renovting the house. See no one has every cared for me ever. I used to me closed my mom but once she married Amar its like she didn't care for me anymore. Now she cares for only Amar and her unborn child. I always wonder Why doesnt my family care for me I am there son. _'Your a mistake'_ my brian replies. I know I will never be good for anyone.

School is almost over, I know I will graduate and I can live on my own. I didnt realize we made it to Evelyn and Amar's house. I go straight up to the attic since thats my room.

I go down to brush my teeth and go back up to sleep. My blanket isn't fat enough to keep me warm, I am freezing right now. I hate the attic it's too small for me and Evelyn knows I hate small spaces. The bed creeks everytime I move and I don't want to ruin anyone's sleep. I stay still in my freezing room.

 **Evelyn POV**

"I hope tobias is sleeping fine." I tell to amar as we get ready to sleep.

"He probbaly is and he would tell us if he isn't. Don't stress its not good for the baby" I nod and go cuddle with Amar.

"I sometimes want to be able to read minds so I could see what Tobias is thinking about. He's never been the same ever since the Marcus and I divorced. He was only 7"

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Mommy, Daddy! " I hear tobias running to Marcus' office where I am signing the divorce papers. Tobias runs straight into me._

 _"What is it buddy?"_

 _"Our teacher said were having a class party and everyone's family is allowed to come. I told everyone you guys are coming. Josh said My mommy and Daddy won't come because they don't love each other but I slaped him and told him he was wrong because my parents love each other so much and they love me!" He says with a huge smile._

 _It tears me apart, I don't know how I am going to tell him we don't love each other._

 _"Why are you guys sad?" Marcus mumbles something and the paper slips off the desk. Tobias reaches it,_

 _"What is a Di-vo-rce-?" he looks at us._

 _"It's divorce and that means Your mommy and I don'y love each other and she is not living here anymore" Marcus say's bluntly._

 _"Marcus!"I yell at him, Tobias' mouth is wide open._

 _"B..b..ut I tho..ught you loved each other" I see tobias is about to have a breakdown. I bend down to tobias and wipe the tears from his face._

 _"Sweetie, Daddy and I don't love each other anymore but we still love you. We will always have time for you and you will be our first Priority" I kiss his forehead._

 _"Lies! You will never have time for me. Cadien's parent's are divorced and they never have time for each other. Cadien told me he is always stuck in the middle, his parents are always arguing with they see each other, they always miss his birthday, he told me I was lucky my parents are together but I am not because they don't me!" Tobias runs away crying, I am about to run after him when Marcus grabs my arm._

 _"Let him cry, he isn't a baby anymore"_

 _"How can you say that? You didn't have to be straight up, you could have slowly told him. He is only a kid!"I yell._

 _"He has to grow up and stop being weak and don't go comforting him, this is my house and your still in it so watch it."_

 _"Fine, I will leave tonight"With that I go to my room and pack. Before I left I promised Tobias I would make it to his passed by and it hit me that I missed Tobias' class party the one I promised him I would go to, I was too busy to settling into my apartement I neglacted my poor Tobias._

 _Marcus didn't show up to the party either he asked me if I did._

 _-End of flashback-_

I relazied I have missed many of Tobias' events.

I brust out crying, I am such a bad mom, I never made it up to him.

"Why are you crying Evelyn" Amar wipes the tears away.

"I am. a.. bad mother" I cry harder because it's true.

"You haven't done anything "

"I've never properly taken care of tobias " I Keep crying.

"But why now?"

"What do you mean why now?" I ask.

"Why do you think now you have been a bad mother. Why all of a sudden?"

It's true why didn't I just realize before and now it's probably too late.

"I don't know maybe because I am having a child now that I was thinking of how to parent it. I don't know.." I trail off.

"Well your not a bad parent. Tobias is perfectly fine. " he kisses my forehead.

 **Marcus POV**  
As I clear my desk space I get this bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen. It's been bothering me all day.  
 _It's probably nothing Marcus._

Nothing bad will happen I know. I try convincing myself.

 **Zeke Pov**

I am worried for Four. He hasn't talked to me in awhile and barley texts me anymore.

 _Hey four, you okay?_

I send him a text. I have a bad feeling like something bad is going to happen.

 _Yes man I'm fine. You?_  
 _-four_

Thank the lord he replied now I know he's good and alive. I don't know what I would do without four he is like another brother for me since I never see uriah he got shipped to London boarding school since my mom was worried for him.

Four and I have been through so much, he's helped me when I needed help. I helped him when he was low.

 **Nobody's POV**  
Everyone has a bad feeling like something bad was going to happen this week. What no one knew was a plan was set in motion for Thursday a day that could change everything.

Follow, Favourite and Review! Please leave reviews I love reading them.

-lightwood456


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sorry that i haven't updated in forever been really busy with school. This is going to be in third person.**  
 **Not proof read. And boss will be updated tomorrow.**

 **Thursday Day 4**

Wednesday was normal. Everyone did what they usual do. Tobias was slightly more happier than usual. Tris was was more happier in life. She finally accepted that she has fallen in love with Tobias Eaton. Amar and Evelyn are preparing for the baby. (Tobias is now staying with Marcus )

Marcus is busy with work but keeping a close eye on Tobias, making sure he doesn't get in trouble. Nita is the same as usual.

(Now its Thursday) For Nita today is the day she get her revenge, the day she has been waiting for. Nita's phone starts ringing, she checks caller ID and it's her dad.

"Hello"  
"Hello Nita" her fathers soft voice speaks over the phone.  
"Is there something you need daddy?"  
"You know me so well. There is... I am holding a family meeting in a 30 mins which means you have to be there. "  
"Why do I have to come?" Nita whines.  
"You apart of this family too" he scolds his daughter.  
"No I'm more like a pimple that no one wants " Nita mumbles off  
"Excuse me?" He dad asks.  
"Nothing. I will be there. " Nita hangs up without saying anything else.

Nita gets to the house in 30 mins, Natalie opens the door with a big smile on her face.

"You can dear. Come in" she opens the door wider for to come in and Nita steps into the house.

"Why is dad holding a family meeting?"

"Well he has some urgent things to say"

All the priors get seated.

"Okay I called you all here because I feel like this family is falling apart so I thought we would have a family intervention and before you say you can't make me , I'm an adult" Andrew mimics the last part in a high pitchy voice.

" Don't forget that I brought half of the things you own now and I can take it any minute " Andrew says very sternly.

"Ugh" groans both the prior sisters.

"Oh how sweet you both can agree on something. So let's start now. Natalie honey you Go first" Andrew kisses his wife's cheek. And both sisters gag.

"I love this family and I am blessed that I got to start a life with you Andrew. You gave me Nita a wonderful daughter and another wonderful daughter that I got to carry. I love this family but I feel like Nita is hiding something from us and I don't want her to consume negative thoughts. I am worried for her as a mother-" before Natalie could finish she gets interrupted by Nita ,

"STOP SAYING YOUR MY MOM!' Nita takes a deep breath before continuing

"Your not my mom by mom is far a way from me because my dad divorced my real mom for you. Stop trying to act like my mom your not I'm an adult I don't need you to pretend to me my mom you will never be like my real mom. You have never loved me you only love Tris who your real daughter " anger is shown on Nita's face as Natalie has tears coming down her face.

"Nita I should have told you about this before. I didn't think you would have been affected by your mothers and I 's divorce. But there's a reason I -"

"Yeah cause you wanted to shack Natalie up. Yeah well you did and you ended up making a disgusting child and naming her Beatrice. Thinking she's an angel well newsflash she isn't good as she seems. " she eyes Tris.

"NITA! Listen to me. The only reason I divorced your mom was because it wasn't safe for you to be around her. You probably don't remember much from your childhood which is good because I don't want you to remember anytime with her." Andrews takes a deep breath before continuing ,

"Your mother used to take you in drug deal trips behind my back when I couldn't watch you. I didn't know she did anything but Natalie lived right next to use and she would always see your mom coming home with random guys and taking you somewhere and coming back 6 hours later. When Natalie told me this I didn't believe anything but the next day Natalie video taped your mom leaving with you and taking a bunch of bags with her." Soon everyone has tears in there eyes.

"When I confronted your mom she didn't deny anything she said its true and she said she was running out of money that she was going to sell you to a random guy. That moment I took you and ran away. I was going to start a new life for both of us I got your mom to sign the divorce paper easily. But a few weeks later I would hear you talking to yourself asking why isn't mommy here did I do something wrong? When I heard that a few times I was broken so I thought you wanted a mom so I asked Natalie to be your mom. The more time I spent with Natalie I feel in life with her. You used to love her I don't know what happened ? " Andrew finishes off.

"Why are you telling me all this now? " Nita asked all confused

"Because I see all this angry your consuming its not healthy. " Andrew replies sweetly.

"I resented Natalie because I thought she always she loved tris more than me even you. " Nita quietly finishes off.

Natalie runs up to Nita and hugs her tightly. " I will always love you Nita your an amazing daughter. I am lucky to have you as my daughter. "

Nita smiles to Natalie "I guess I love you too. "

"Please don't let any negativity ruin you " begs Natalie.

" I won't anymore but its going to take me awhile to calling you mom again"

"Take you time sweetheart " everyone comes together and does a group hug. The family moment us ruined by a ring from Nita's phone.

"I will be back one minute " Nita leaves the room and goes to the next room.

Nita answers the call.

"What?"

A deep voice replies , "is the plan still on? " Nita realizes she has to make the choice of doing the right thing or the bad.

Tobias finishes up his homework and looks outside and sees its still dark out. Marcus is doing his work and Nita is out.

"Tobias come down!" Marcus yells.

Tobias quickly goes down the stairs.

"Yes father "

"Go to the store and get me some milk we have none. Now go" Tobias goes not wanting to get yelled since he has been surprisingly having a good day.

Once Tobias has got the milk and starts heading home Tobias feels like someone is following him but he decides to ignore the feeling and keep walking as Tobias turns the corner he feels something hard hit his had head, he drops the bag of milk and follows on his knees as he holds onto his head.

He sees three people huddled around him but its hard for him to focus since his heading is killing like a thousand little people are hammering his head. The guy in front of Tobias kicks him in the stomach as Tobias replies with a hissing sound. The next guy drops his bat and punches Tobias on the face and the third guy who looks the most well built out of the three kicks Tobias in the ribs.

Tobias hears a crack sound coming from his ribs. Before Tobias can fight back the second guy punches Tobias in the face repeatedly. All Tobias feels is numbness. It finally realizes that he will be dying right here and now. Tobias knows he will finally get peace he always wanted to die but it feels do wrong dying now.

'Maybe this how I was supposed to die a cowardly way not a heroic way' Tobias thinks to himself. The third guy gets ready to kick Tobias in the face. He swings his foot back ,

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and its supposed to end where I ended it. Please tell me how you liked third person. Or should I do someone else's point of view?**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review (please)**  
 **-lightwood456**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tris** **POV**

After the heartbreaking family meeting everyone's was happy and talking together. Nita may have found out of the truth about why her dad married my mom but I still don't trust I don't think I ever will.

There's always been this vibe from her like i should stay away from her. As I see mom and dad talking to Nita I take the opportunity to leave and take a walk. I have finally realized that I don't have to have sex because that's the only way they will like me. A guy can like me for who I am just like four did. He liked for who I was. I know we had sex but I could tell there was a connection between us.

I kept denying my love for four but I actually fell for him and hopefully he a will catch me. I know cliche but I'm a sucker for romance.

I decided to take a walk so I can clear my head. I am going to confront Tobias and tell him I do love him and apologize for playing with his feelings. I didn't do it on purpose though. Even if Tobias doesn't forgive me I won't stop.

I keep walking but stop in my tracks when I hear someone cry in pain I don't take a minute to real think about what I am going to do I just run. When I get to the alley I see this big , strong guy about to go in for a kick. I see lots of blood before I realize what I am doing I see a bat on the floor I grab that and kick one of his friends that was closer to me.

He screams which cause both of his friends to stop and look at me.

"T-t-tri" I faintly here the person calling my name. I look to ground and my heart shatter. Its Tobias he's all broken and bruised up. Angry consumes my body how could anyone do this to him and I lift the baseball bat and swing it to the big guy and hit him on his knees than I kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Than I hit the next one. I knock all three unconscious thank god dad made take those stupid self defense classes well there no stupid because they just helped me.

I pull out my phone and call the cops and ambulance once I finish telling them where I am I quickly drop to my knees and put Tobias head in my lap. I don't care if I get blood on my clothes.

"W-why a-are you here?" He barely gets a sentence out.

"Tobias I'm here. Don't worry the ambulance is coming. Your going to survive your going to be okay I'm here for you. "

"You shouldn't be out in the dark tris its dangerous. "

"I could say the for you four"

"Don't call me four"

"Than what do I call I you"

"Tobias "

"Tobias" I say testing it out.

"I like the way you say it. Its sounds great" he starts closing his eyes.

"No Tobias open your eyes. " he opens his beautiful blue eyes.

" but I'm tired" he whines like a little kid.

"What are you five?" I chuckle at him.  
" no I'm four" he gives his award winning smirk.

"Tobias I know now is not the time I should be saying this but I have been wanting to tell you this for a while. I'm sorry I shouldn't have played with your feelings. And I know you hate me now but I am falling for you. " I quickly say it , feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off me.

"Its okay , I would love to have my heartbroken by you over and over again. I know at first it was sex but the more the time I spent with I realized there's more to you than you put out. Your different Tris. Good different. " he smiles and starts coughing blood out.

"Are you okay?!" I ask in panic.

"I'm fine. I just want to sleep. I've always want to die with love hank you for being that perso- " with that he closes his eyes.

I check his pulse thank god he's still breathing but I can tell his losing his life. Can the ambulance not coming any faster. He's dying. And with that I start crying loudly not caring who hears me or if I sound like a dying cat. I won't let the one thing in the world that matters to me die.

Finally I hear the ambulance coming. Once they get here they quickly get Tobias on the stretcher and take him inside.

Right now I am in the ambulance they only let me in cause I told them I was his girlfriend and the police later on have to take my statement. Those bastards are going to hospital to get checked out. They don't deserve it they hurt my Tobias.

 _Honey_ _last_ _time_ _I_ _checked_ _you_ _were_ _never_ _his_ _girlfriend_ _so_ _he_ _isn't_ _yours_ _._

I hate my consciences. Once we make it to the hospital they rush Tobias into surgery. Right now there trying to get hold of his family. The doctors told me he is losing a lot of blood he might not make it. Even if I didn't love him I would still worry for him because he is a great friend.

 _Flashback_

 _"Four_ _give_ _my_ _phone_ _back_ _."_ _I_ _jump_ _up_ _trying_ _to_ _get_ _my_ _phone_ _back_ _but_ _I'm_ _too_ _short_ _._ _I_ _wish_ _I_ _wasn't_ _short_ _._

 _"_ _No_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _get_ _it_ _"_ _he_ _smirks_ _._

 _Flashback_ _#2_

 _"_ _you_ _look_ _like_ _your_ _about_ _to_ _cry_ _"_ _Tobias_ _points_ _out_ _._

 _"_ _No_ _I'm_ _not_ _"_ _I_ _say_ _trying_ _to_ _hold_ _my_ _tears_ _in_ _._

 _"_ _Fine_ _your_ _sad_ _though_ _tell_ _me_ _. "_

 _"_ _Its_ _nothing_ _"_

 _"_ _It_ _clearly_ _isn't_ _nothing_ _._ _But_ _if_ _you_ _won't_ _tell_ _me_ _what's_ _wrong_ _than_ _I_ _won't_ _smile_ _for_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _the_ _week_ _until_ _you_ _do_ _. "_ _he_ _says_ _with_ _determination_ _._ _He_ _didn't_ _smile_ _for 3 days_ _until_ _I_ _told_ _him_ _what_ _was_ _wrong_ _is_ _was_ _about_ _my_ _sister_ _calling_ _me_ _a_ _bitch_ _and_ _stuff_ _._

 _Flashback_ _#3_

 _"_ _Mm_ _"_ _I_ _moan_ _._

 _He_ _gently_ _thrusts_ _in_ _as_ _he_ _looks_ _into_ _my_ _eyes_ _._ _It_ _feels_ _like_ _were_ _making_ _love_ _._

 _"_ _Your_ _beautiful_ _inside_ _and_ _outside_ _always_ _remember_ _that_ _"_ _he_ _whispers_ _in_ _my_ _ear_ _making_ _me_ _shiver_ _._

 _Flashback_ _#4_

 _"_ _Why_ _weren't_ _you_ _in_ _class_ _today_ _today_ _four_ _skipping_ _class_ _?"_ _I_ _ask_ _._

 _"_ _Nah_ _I_ _just_ _went_ _to_ _get_ _you_ _some_ _pizza_ _since_ _I_ _know_ _you_ _didn't_ _eat_ _so_ _eat_ _up_ _"_

 _End_ _of_ _flashback_

I see people running and crying to where I am. I'm assuming they are related to Tobias somehow. Please Tobias be okay for your family and me.

 **Hope** **everyone** **has** **been** **liking** **my** **books** **and** **if** **you** **like** **fourtris** **fanfiction** **I** **have** **one** **on** **my** **Instagram** **just** **message** **me** **and** **I** **will** **give** **you** **my** **username** **.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review (Lot's)**

 **-Lightwood456**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am sorry for the long wait but I was really busy. Can you all be honest, does anyone even read or like this book anymore cause I think I will just finish up soon cause I feel like no one reads this anymore.**

 **Tris POV**

Four's father walks and so does Nita. I can see her trying to hide her smirk. I have never liked Nita and I will never there's just something about her that just makes me angry and I know I can't trust her she has always been out to get me. She never cared about because if she said she would have believed me 6 years ago when he turned my life upside down.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Hopefully Nita and her boyfriend Peter aren't home, they're both so annoying. Also, Peter gives me the chills he always look at me like i'm some kind of fresh meat. I really don't get what Nita see's in him. Nita is a bitch half of the time, she always picking on me, calling me a nerd just cause I got to skip half of high school and go straight to teacher's college . I am the youngest in my college class and I am proud of myself that I got that far.**

 **Once I reach home i pull my car in the driveway I see that Mom and dad's car isn't there probably still at work. And Nita's car isn't there thank god that means her and peter aren't home. I quickly get out of the car and go inside the house. I go straight to my room and see the person I was dreading to see the most. Peter. And he sitting on my bed.**

'' **Um.. I think you got the wrong room. My sister's room is across from mine" He gets up from my bed and I start backing up to the door and out my hand to knob as i twist the handle peter's hand touch mine.**

" **I'm not here for your sister, i'm here for you'' he whispers in my ear. He grabs my hand and pulls it away from the door and he locks it. Please don't lead to what I think is going to happen. I pray in my head.**

" **Now, let the fun began. "He smirks, he pushes me on to the bed.**

" **Don't touch me" all he does is laugh and puts his hands under my shirt.**

" **Stop please." I beg. He rips my shirt off and laughs and me crying.**

" **Aww the poor nerd is crying. Has no one ever touched her yet?" I keep crying because that's all I can do i'm too weak. I wish I was strong, I wish I could beat his filthy little ass.**

" **Please peter don't do this" Does this guy have no sympathy.**

 **He rips off my pants and soon I am naked. Soon he take my virginity. (I didn't want to write the rest of the rape scene it's very uncomfortable writing and it would uncomfortable reading it)**

 _ **Later on (Still the same day)**_

 **I am on top of peter, i'm too tired to move he forced me to have $ex with him 5 times and my whole body aches in pain. Someone opens my door and i turn and see it's Nita, before I can say anything peter says',**

" **Thank god Nita you're here. Help me your sister forced me to have $ex with her."**

" **N- "Before I can say anything Nita slaps me hard.**

" **You fucking slut, you just had to go and fuck my boyfriend. Your a whore." She pushes me off the bed. "I didn't do anything nita please believe me''**

 **She pushed me and kicks me in the stomach, soon peter joins in and soon I black out.**

 **That day was just the beginning of peter's torture he would come whenever Nita wasn't home and rape. He would beat me every time I made a sound or refused to do what he said. He left marks on me that didn;t go away until months later.**

 **I had met a man named Sam he was the same age he would tell me how beautiful I was and the bruises I have don't define me. We dated for 1 year and on our anniversary I knew how much he wanted to make love to me so I told him I was ready. It was amazing but the whole relationships dating me he was f*cking another girl cause "She was able to provide his needs" his exact words.**

 **The one thing I will never forget is when he told me this "All guys just want sex. " i didn't believe him but when I saw girls being dumped by guys because they got bored with their $ex life.I relaized it's true. All I ever wanted was a guy to love me. But I remember when I first saw Four his mesmerizing ocean blue eyes. There was something about him that drew me to him.**

 **I really wanted to be close to him so I wanted to have $ex with him cause I thought than he would like that but he thought we would be in a relationship without sex when I told him no I saw him sad and disappointed it was that day on I knew he wasn't like the other guys and he didn't care for $ex he wanted a real relationship but I got scared of the way I was feeling that I pushed him away. I felt so stupid. I realized that I am capable of being loved, My past doesn't define who i am. That day I realized all guys aren't like that and i can have my fairytale i was happy for once because I found my prince charming who I knew would Love me for me. I for once I have hope that Four does love.**

 _ **Flashback ends**_

I just hope he wakes up soon all healthy. I will forever be thankful for Four because he set me free. I had quit my job as teaching because I want some time to myself.

 _5 hours later_

The doctors finally comes out.

" You're all here for Tobias Eaton?" the doctor asks us and we all nod our head.

"Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is he is awake and fully remembers everything but the bad news is that he is severely injured that he will have permanent scars and some of injuries may affect him later on in life. Only his family can see him for now."

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please tell me if no one cares for this book so I can end it now. I have a fourtris fanfic on my instagram and it's really good ive been told if you want to know my instagram just ask me.**

 **Read, Comment and Vote!**

 **Lightwood456**


	18. Chapter 18

**One Week Later**

 **Tobias POV**

It's been one week since I woke up, the doctor's said my body is recovering fast, which is good so I can leave soon. I hate being in hospitals it reminds me of being weak. The police found my attackers apparently someone hired them to kill me. The mastermind of the plan was Nita she wanted me dead for reasons no one knows but one thing I am glad is she didn't succeed all because of the her. Tris. Prior. She saved my life, I owe her, I don't think I could ever repay her. I have been waiting for her to come and visit me so I could personally thank her but she left right away when according to Marcus.

Marcus and I are not on good terms, he is trying to be a good father but it is too late for that he lost me as a son years ago. We will never have that father and son relationship because he ruined it, he never believed, he always doubted me, he beat me, his own son, I was nothing to him and he made me believe I am nothing, that I am a waste of space. He never gave me love that every child loves. I can never forgive him. All I know is I may be broken but I am not beyond repair.

 _2 days later, Tobias Last day in the hospital_

It's my last day in the hospital, I am so glad i hate this place. Marcus left a while ago so it's just me. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in" I say. No one usually visits me.

"The door opens and I see Tris. I start feeling excited, I really want to thank her personally.

"Hi" She whispers.

"Hi" I say back.

"Um.. I just..'' we both say at the time, we look at each and just start laughing. Once we calmed down, I say "You can go first"

"Well, I came here to tell you that you will be graduating this year, all the teachers decided that you are a hardworking student and smart that you don't need to write the exams. It was only fair. " She smiles. I know she's one who got the school to graduate me, another thing for me to thank her for.

"Thanks" She nods and we just sit in silence, not the awkward silence but the comfortable one.

After a minute I break the silence. 'Thank you"

"For what?" She asks all confused as her nose scrunches, she does that when she is confused she so cute. I sound like a girl.

"For everything, for saving my life, you gave me a second chance at life, I will forever be in your debt. I don't think I could ever repay you."

"Four, you don't need to thank me, i would have saved that person even if it wasn't you. You don't owe me anything if anyone owes anyone it's me, I have been a bitch to you for a while." She looks down to her shoes.

"Hey, you do not need to apologize you had your reasons and you were right it was wrong of me to try and pursue a relationship with you, I could have got you fired, It was my fault, I should have controlled my hormones I shouldn't have forced you into have sex with-"

Tris cuts me off " It wasn't forced if I enjoyed it and wanted to. It's not your fault or mine, we didn't choose to fall in love with each other, it just happen. We don't choose love, love choses us. I don't know you that well four but I know I want to get to know the real not the cocky, badass four but the real four who only showed me that side once in awhile. That's who i fell in love with, the one who made me believe love does exist and sex isn't the only thing that matters in a relationship. "

"You love me?" I ask astonished.

"Really out of the whole speech I just gave you got out was I love you" I nod and Tris rolls her eyes and mumbles, idiot.

"I know I fell for you too, there's something about you that draws me to you, when you first showed me your house it was so dark and lonely like no life in it. No pictures of you or your family in the house, it was just plain. I could tell you didn't like to show emotion and that you keep to yourself most of the time. Also, I know you have your own story and burden but you don't need to carry it all on you own. I'm here as a friend too. Never feel like you're alone because you will always have me there tris."

"Why.. a..a-re you so perfect?" Tris' eyes start to get watery.

"I'm not"

"You know what I realized, you have your own story. Every day at school you put on a fake facade of being the tough guy with no emotion but in the inside you're dying. I never noticed until the night I found you, all weak and broken. Also, I saw Nita yesterday she told me she sent those people to kill you to get revenge on me because she knew I loved you, and how you were an easy target for her since you've been through a lot. I didn't let her tell me your story because it's not her story to tell, it's your story. I'm sorry for everything Nita did to you, she shouldn't have dragged you into any of this mess. " Tris is crying. I hate seeing her cry.

"Come here" I move over to leave space for her to lie down next to me, which she does.

"Tris you have nothing to be sorry about, Nita did it not you. Stop beating yourself and thank you for respecting my privacy. "I kiss the top of head.

"I don't think we should be like this" She points between us. "What if someone walks in. I'm still your teacher. " I chuckle.

"No were Four and Tris. Not Miss. Prior and Four, Just Four and tris"

Tris nods her head " I like it, Four and tris. "

I realized we both our broken but _together_ we can mend each other.

 **Read A/N**

 **I loved writing this chapter, okay so I know I said there would be a squeal for this book but I think the next chapter should be the last one. But what do you think.**

 **Also, I want to write another book like a Mature maid and prince story or like king and queen and of course it is going to be a fourtris story! Please tell me honestly what you think!**

 **Follow, Favourite and review!**

 **-Lightwood456**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter**

 **Four POV**

 **4 years later**

It has been 4 years since the accident, 4 years since I left chicago, 4 years since I changed my life and was freed. I was freed by Tris Prior. Not Miss. Prior. But Tris prior she saved my life that horrible night. She gave me a chance to leave the hell hole I used to call home.

I left chicago and went to study New york, I became a psychologists. I want to help others to get better, everyone deserves second chances. Tris also left chicago and travelled the world she realized she never wanted to be a teacher she just wants to enjoy her life. But last year she decided to settle down and is permanently staying in chicago and owns her own bakery shop.

Tris and I decided that we should just do our own things and really find ourselves. We kept in contact through the years by texting. We promised that in four years we would meet each other at dauntless bakery where we had our first date.

Even being a part for four years, I still love her. I don't think I will ever stop loving her.

Right now I am driving to dauntless bakery, I got to Chicago last night. I am so excited to catch up with Tris.

Once I make it to Dauntless Bakery I open the door and I see her. Beautiful.

 **The End.**

 **Author's Note**

 **I left the ending up to you guys, so you get to choose, that's why it's short, unless you want an epilogue or your fine with this chapter.**

 **I loved writing this story, Thank you for everyone who read this book and supported me through this whole journey, thank you so much! I am sad that this story ended but im excited for the next one. I remember how this book was a one shot and turned into a whole book. Love you guys!**

 **In a few days I will be posting the summary of my new book, I hope you still support me!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this story.**

 **Together is over.**

 **Follow, Favourite and review!**

 **Lightwood456**


	20. Chapter 20

I will upload an epilogue this weekend(Hopefully). But I will be starting a new story soon but I want your input on which you want to see, so here are the options:

 **The Prince and The maid**

Tobias Eaton A.k.a Four is the heir to the dauntless Kingdom.

Tris A.k.a Beatrice Prior is a maid and She serves the Eaton family and only them. She has been a maid for two years. In the two years she caught Prince tobias' attention while he only wants her, she wants him only. But they both the dangers of loving each. A maid and Prince can never date it just doesn't work. Right?

 **The king and Queen**

Kingdom dauntless and Kingdom Abnegation make a deal,

Princess Beatrice is from the Kingdom of Abnegation, her older brother caleb is the heir to the kingdom so Beatrice must marry another prince. Prince Tobias the heir to the Kingdom of Dauntless and must get married to a princess. The perfect solution is Princess Beatrice and Prince Tobias to get married. So both kingdoms plan the wedding for both Princess Beatrice and Prince Tobias. But the thing is Tobias and Tris hate each other, both can't stand each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

 **10 Years later**

 **Tobias Pov**

I'm woken up from my peaceful slumber by my kids. They come in screaming.

"Happy Father's Day Daddy!" They start jumping up and down on the bed.

"Wake up daddy" Says my 4 year old daughter, Violet.

"Yeah Daddy get off your lazy butt" Says my 4 year old son, James. Yeah they're twins and there birthday is June 19, 2020. Yeah same day as father;s day.

"I'm up" I quickly grab them both and start tickling them.

"Da..daddy nooo" They both start screaming.

"Mommy help"Tris just stands there laughing.

"Sorry sweethearts I can't move" What tris means by that is, she is pregnant again, she's six months pregnant with a healthy baby boy.

I stop tickling them and once they catch their breaths they say,

"Daddy do you know what day it is today" It weird how they both say things at the same time.

"Yeah father's day:

"Yeah but what else daddy?" Violet asks.

"Nothing special that I know of." I pretend to think

"Wait isn't it your birthday today?" I say to both of them. They nod enthusiastically.

"Were four today. Were the same age as you daddy" Violet says.

"Wow, where all four today. I guess it's a Four day" They both start laughing.

'Dad we made you breakfast. " I get 4 pancakes, and 4 bacon strips.

"I don't think I will be able to eat this own my own , could someone help me"

"I help, I help" They both start shouting, I nod and we start eating while Tris comes and sits beside me and smiles and rubs her stomach.

"You helped them make this right? You didn't make them go near the gas, right?"

'Of I didn't tobias." I smile at her and kiss her cheeks.

":EW" James says.

"James, daddy is just showing Mommy love." She sticks her tongue out.

"Girls have cooties" James says, we all laugh.

My life has been amazing. I have everything I ever wanted which is a family, a family of my own, the family that I can count on to make me happy whenever i'm sad or mad. I've made mistakes in my life I don't regret anything. I am glad Tris saved me that fatal day or else I wouldn't have a family or this moment. When Tris and I say each other after 4 years it took us 3 months to start dating ever since that we have be _together_. We moved to Miami away from Chicago, Tris moved her business here and it's still growing. I only kept touch with Zeke and I stopped talking to ever one else.

When the kids were born it was an amazing feeling knowing that I get to be a father on father's day. Best father's day gift ever. And now we get to spend the kids birthday and father's day _together_. I's happy with the way my life is heading and people can judge Tris and I for how we got _together_ but I don't care because other people don't matter to be only my family does. We always be _together_ forever, nothing will ever separate me from my family.

 **A/N**

 **Together is offically over! It was a great journey writing this story and I am going with the story King and Queen but you never know I might do The prince and the maid later. Also I am thinking to have my new book only on Wattpad. Is that a problem for anyone, just let me know please if it is.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review (Lot's)**

 **-Lightwood456**


	22. Chapter 22

I don't think I will be writing a new story anymore. I wrote two chapters last month, but I realize I never get time to write and it's unfair for you guys always waiting for an update, so I don't think I will create a new book.

What do you guys think? I care what my readers have to say.

-Lightwood456


End file.
